


The Bride of Sephiroth (Sephiroth x reader)

by Breanne118



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breanne118/pseuds/Breanne118
Summary: "Your my bride and soon to be wife."They say The Water God is a monster. Sephiroth was cursed to the end of his days. (Y/N) lived in a small village. There has been a water shortage and a long 6 year drought, of no rain. You were the unlucky one who was meant to be The Water God's Bride. His bride. What will happen when you meet The Water God himself?
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Reader, Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Comments: 43
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1: His Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Another Sephiroth x reader. But this one will be different. This story is based off the Korean story/legend of: Bride of the water god. Yet again, I am really exited to write this. ^^ Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were the unlucky one that was sacrificed to The Water God. To end the 6 year rain drought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Sephiroth x reader. But this one will be different. This story is based off the Korean story/legend of: Bride of the water god. Yet again, I am really exited to write this. ^^ Enjoy!

(Y/N), has been living in a small village all of her life. The small town folks had always been happy for so many years. Until the many years came of only drought. No rain had came for about 6 years. Crops had mostly been dieing, the villagers of this small town were sick and tired of not having any rain water. But this small village had found out about a rumour. The Water God. The Water God would only help them bring the rain if a small sacrifice was made. It was no ordinary sacrifice. The villagers would have to interoperate who to sacrifice. It could never be a male, it only had to be a female. This female would have to be the most beautiful woman in this village. Sure there were many beautiful women in this town, it didn't have to be just outer beauty, also had to be inner as well. Not what your literal insides were but, kindness and the soul truly matter. Otherwise the water god would never give them rain again. 

(Y/N)'s pov

Our home sounded more like a funeral home then all happy. My Mother had got me a dress that was (F/C) and (S/F/C), it was made of many different kinds of silk. She also gave me a (F/C) cloak that had been past down between generations to generations. My hair had many kinds of metal head-dressing. I remember when I was about 6 I ran around the village then came across and elder. When I ran right into him and fell, he turned around and smiled and help me back on my feat. He then handed me two red strings, I was wondering why at the time.

"The gods above say that you will love 2 men in your life-" My mother then yanked me away from this elder. Mumbling under her breath. I was snapped back to reality. 

"I'm sorry honey. I'm so sorry." That was the sad voice of my Mother's, when I walked into the next room. This home was a back then Japanese style of home, with doors that were thin as paper but will wood, that would slide. That day.... which was gloomy as a funeral.... my wedding day.

I walked with my mother out of the home and down the many paths of the town. The town people stared at me, but it didn't matter. I heard many of the villagers whisper.

"So she's the bride of The Water God?" One said.

"That's the girl who received the divine revelation." The other said. The I heard more whispering.

"Poor thing, she's so young..." I heard a woman say.

"There's nothing we can do. It has been dry for a few years now. The well has been dry for a while, too." I heard an old man say.

"Besides. The farming problems, there's only a bit of water for us to drink." A man concluded.

"We have to calm down the angry Water God, by offering him a bride." Another said.

"Someone needed to be sacrificed on our behalf." Another argued.

"But... Even though It's said to be a god..." I started to listen more.

"Could it be a monster in real life?" I don't even know if it's a monster or not. It could have 3 heads and still this would be making a difference, hopefully.

We had finally made it to the ocean/lake, my cloak hood was up, shielding the top of my face.

"Please don't hate us. We didn't want this to happen ether..." My mother said to me.

"But (Y/N) we are glad you are going." 

"We're very thankful for you." Another one of my family members smiled.

"We can now all live because of you." My Grandpa replied. 

It's a lie... all of it was lies. Trying to make me feel better when I am going to be taken from this world and never to return. I did hear many other whispers from earlier.

Like: 'I'm so glad she's not our daughter' to 'It's not our fault. You were the unlucky one. Anyways a sacrifice is needed.' 'It's a superstition... But I don't care as long as it rains.' 'As long as it's not me, I don't care.' 

I hated this, how so many people were ungrateful besides my family.

I then stepped onto a brown row boat. I sat down as they pushed the boat away, far enough it floated where they couldn't see me. I don't care what happens to my town.

I thought back to this little girl who I saw before I was suppose to be escorted to the lake where The Water God would be.

"(Y/N), are you getting Married? You look so pretty." I remember the smile on her face.

"I would want to be a pretty bride, too!" She was so sweet.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by the wind started to pick up, it got harsher and harsher until it turned into a tornado of water right in-front of the boat. 

'Please god of the water let it rain!' All of a sudden it came crashing into me and I gasped. I was suddenly knocked into the water of the sea, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you have enjoyed it so far ^^ See you real soon readers.
> 
> Word count: 924


	2. Chapter 2: Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself not dead yet. But now you will truly meet The Water God, and your husband to be. But all may not be what they seem....

The picture for later on: https://img.wattpad.com/7373a5725c2f130a72c3f0ba40413417339c770f/68747470733a2f2f696d672e776174747061642e636f6d2f73746f72795f70617274732f3937353834303135372f696d616765732f313634346634316135313961356639633738353234373939303330362e6a7067?s=fit&h=360&w=720&q=80

(Your pov)

I woke up to the sounds of the tide coming in on the shore, I was on the shore. I opened my eyes and blinked slowly, vision still blurry. I then leaned up and pushed myself off the ground.

I then look towards a town, it was something I have never seen. Floating rocks with water falls coming off of it. Floating machine like balloons.

'Is this The Water Kingdom?' I asked myself. I saw I was soaked to the bone.

'This place...is The Water kingdom.' I got up and walked into the town and up the steps. I walked towards this palace. It had a familiar Chinese look to this town, like the bridges. I stopped to admire the pond. Was I really dead?

"Please wait right here." A old man with a long silver beard and moustache, bowed. I waited on the long bridge. Then glanced to my left. A kid? The kid was holding a ball, and glanced towards me. He had short silver hair, and was dressed in black robes. He is the same age as my sibling.

I then knelt down to his height. "Hello little boy, do you liver here?" I asked. He didn't say anything and just walked away. I didn't want to wait any longer so I just went exploring around this palace.

*******

Perfect. Just perfect! I have lost my way. I should have waited. My long (H/C) blew in the wind, cherry blossom petals laced itself into my hair. I then saw someone coming. I hid near the wall seeing a guy with auburn hair walk by, he was wearing black and red Chinese robs. I didn't catch what his face looked like. My heart started to quicken, when I thought back. 

I remember on of the elders telling me this: 'Once you see his face for the first time, you will never forget it.' 'He's a very ugly monster.' the other elder had told me. 'He eats humans.' the other told me.

My heart rate started to pick up, was he The Water God? My heart continued to pick up, *Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump.* 

He went towards the large pond that had lily pads, lotus flowers, and even crains! (The animal) Every time my heart was picking up I tried to get a glance of his face. I could only see a sharp jaw, and pale skin. Then finally I saw his face, he was no monster. That person is my husband. I thought. 

"So you were here all of this time. I've been looking for you." I heard a voice then turned around to see it was that same elderly guy that told me to wait. I then look back at the beautiful looking ocean.

"Is everything alright, (Y/N)?" He asked. Some how he knew my name. I shook my head and told him it was nothing. We then made our way down the vast hallway and now stop in front of a set of big doors. 

'So, the god could be this beautiful, huh... I never thought of that...' I thought to myself.

"The Water God is this way." The old man replied, then opening the two large white doors. Slowly, it felt like time was stopping. My heart beating 100 miles an hour, I was sure it would burst any second now.

When the doors did open I saw that same guy with auburn hair, reading a book called: Loveless. He was currently standing up and reading it. This was my husband? His eyes then glanced up from the book he was reading and then he closed it. 

"Ah. Yook-oh Grandfather...." He then glanced towards me and Yook-oh.

"I have accompanied her ever since her arrival." Yook-oh then walk over to him and they started to discus some words between each other.

"(Y/N)!" I was then brought out of my thoughts.

"Ah...yes?" I couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"Let me introduce you. This is Commander Genesis." Genesis then bowed.

"And.... This person is..." My attention was brought forward where a curtain was brought back. 

"...The God of all things dealing with water. He's The water God." I was so confused. I saw the kid from earlier (Picture at the top). He had shoulder length silver hair. Mako green cat-like eyes and black silk robes with many patterns on it. 'Huh?' He was like 3 ft tall the kid.

****

We were currently sat down having some nice tea. I thought of many things while we had tea. 'The world of Gods.... Humans will never understand it. I thought about it. No one would believe that The Water God who we all feared was a kid. But I am glade he's not a scary monster' 

Now taking a sip from my tea.

He then complemented Yook-oh, when he brought us the tea and said his thanks.

"Thank you.... And you are like me... Filled with grace of a man." This kid was so formal and had such manners. 

"I am surprised. I didn't know that The Water God was cute." We both then heard a voice. We turned both of our heads to the side to see three people on the ground now and the door opened. They must've been listening the whole time!

"Don't worry about us; Just continue what you were doing...." One said.

"But. What were you doing?" The other asks.

Then a dark haired woman with a symbol over her left eye introduced herself.

"I am Moo-Ra, a Female God." She then points over to a girl with brown hair with a pink dress.

"That girl is a female God believer in Buddhism but without property." She then waves and gives us a smile.

"Just call me Aerith."

Then a red head pointed towards himself.

"I'm Reno." He then walks over to me and takes my hands into his and winks.

"You are really cute!" He complements. I feel heat rise to my cheeks. I then hear:

"That fellow can we leave him alone?" Moo-Ra asks. The I hear from The Water God.

"Just leave 'it' alone."

"Don't be so mean to them this time, Water God." She then takes a puff from her thin beautifully engraved pipe.

"It's already pitiful that she has been separated from her family. Do not interfere this matter!" Reno still continues to complement. While the conversation continues in the back ground.

"She might look calm on the outside,but... To tell you the truth, isn't that the same thing as being cast away by your own people?" That question lingered in The Water God's mind. The sky then started to get dark and (Y/N) was showed to her room. But The Water God decided to give her some company.

*****

I sat on my bed hugging my knees, getting drowsy. There was only a candle to light up the room. The Water God sat in a chair where the small table was. 'Moo-Ra, she said something useless...' He thought to himself. 

"Don't you miss them? Your family?" He asked leaning his fist near his cheek.

"No, I don't miss them at all." I lied. I did regret what I said. They have cause me too much pain and sacrificed me like if I were nothing to them but a breath of fresh air.

'Did she speak without understanding her situation again?'

"Humph! Humans... I told them to sacrifice 'The Prettiest Girl'. I'm going to give them all a 500 year drought instead of just 5 years..." What he didn't know that she already fell asleep.

3rd persons pov

The Water God then looked at (Y/N)'s beautiful sleeping form. There was no other way to see her so peaceful then right now. The stormy day is ending.... He then looked towards the balcony doors, to see the clouds were moving away from the full moon that was cast tonight. His form was changing. His hair grew long and silver, his clothing changed to a black and silver silky robes. His facial features changed to more of a handsome face. His eyes were more bolder and his lashes were long. Skin of ivory and chest was broad. Everything about this Water God was perfect. He then heard (Y/N) mumbling. He walked closer to see she was now gripping the bed sheets, she wasn't sleeping on a pillow her head was on the mattress of the queen sized bed with a canopy over the head of the bed. He saw how tears ran out of her eyes.

"Mom..." She mumbled. He sat right behind her sleeping form in which she was sleeping on her side and curled up.

"You are a liar, young lady." He said touching the fabric that hung from the ceiling near the side of the queen sized bed. In which she lied from before to him about how she missed her family. Running his fingers through her hair. He was truly cursed. A child during the day, a man in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed this so far. This is so much fun to write! I love writing this book. So tell me what do you think of the story so far? I will be updating fast and soon. See ya all next time!
> 
> -Breanne


	3. Chapter 3: Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are starting to figure out some things but all promises have not been made.

The sun had just risen in the sky, a new day was born. The light had just came through the balcony doors of your room. The floating rocks continued to make a water fall sounds, while a cool breeze blew in. When your eyes had opened, you had to blink a few times before the drowsiness disappeared. You saw the balcony doors were opened, they were not last night. How your head was tilted and laid on the mattress everything seemed like the world had some how turned upside down. You sprung up fast, suddenly startled. Looking around the room then quickly looking at the ceiling, seeing the ceiling had curved patterns and some lanterns hug from the ceiling. 

'Right.... This isn't my home.' I had totally forgot where I was thinking this was all a dream. Strange room.... strange people. I thought I had a bad dream yesterday, but I can't recall on it. I quickly fixed up my dress and hair, making myself look presentable. I almost forgot the name of The Water God. I quickly walk out of my room wondering down the many hallways.

****

After wandering around for a while I found Seph. He was outside enjoying the warm ocean breeze.

"Did you sleep well Seph?" (Seph is The Water God's name during the day.) He then glanced over to me.

"You..." I then patted him on the head, he was very cute.

"Who do you think I am?" He said. I was only playing around when I saw one of his buttons on his shirt wasn't quite right. I then quickly helped him fix it.

" I am not a child!" He yelled. This travels across the kingdom earning laughs from Aerith and Reno from afar.

****

I continued to wonder the gardens, admiring the beautiful flowers, ponds, trees, and fish. This was truly a garden meant for a god. I remembered back when Yook-oh Grandfather told me to call him if I needed anything. He is such an nice guy.

Seph may be a handful but he does have his cute side. I hum.

3rd persons pov.

Seph sat at his writing desk taking out a piece of paper, then some ink and a paint brush. He dips the paint brush in the ink then goes to write something but then freezes in place. He then thinks to himself 'I forgot. I should have warned her not to go to the old building area....' 'It has been a while since she had came I am sure it will be fine.' He then goes back to writing.

(Back to your point of view)

I wondered down the old building area seeing some pillars had fell down, many weird looking statues, and a lot of papers stuck to the pillars the ceiling and elsewhere. They were some kind of symbols.

'I have lost my way again. But why are all of these old buildings here?' I wonder.....

Then I opened another door to see a much more beautiful garden. I then hear a voice.

"Who?! This is not a place where just anyone can come...." I then became flustered.

"Oh! I am sorry, I didn't know." I then saw a tall man approach me. His hair was a platinum bond but in a long braid he had dark blue robes with round thick glasses, they looked more like goggles.

"Ah.... Seph's bride! Right?" On the right side of him he had a long braid coming down to his waist while the other side was long. 

"How rude of me. My name is Tae-Ele-Jin. Doctor and inventor." "(Y/N)." I say. He then takes my hand and kisses it. But next he examines it. Wondering if there was anything wrong.

"Do you happen to have any pain? A cold?" He asks.

"No. I'm fine." I say. I couldn't help but he has a creepy vibe about him, maybe I am just jumping to conclusions.

"Then in return, let me write you a charm." He quickly draws one then hands it to me. It looks more like a 5 year old drawing of me with a flower in my hand. 

"The form might not be good, but the effects are good." 

"I am sorry but right now I don't have anything special to wish for. Before I wanted the rain to fall, but it has already been granted." I replied back to Tae-Ele-Jin.

He then put his thumb and pointer finger around his chin, he looked like if he was thinking.

"What? I doubt the rain fell." I widen my eyes. I suddenly felt a sense of anger boiling up inside me. I quickly turned my heel and went down the many hallways. I was going to give That Water God my wrath.

*****

"Seph!" I suddenly opened the two white double doors right to his study. I then saw him look up from his paper work while Yook-oh was right beside his desk.

"Is it true?" I asked him.

"What are you being so noisy for?" He asked.

"Is it true? That you didn't let the rain fall! If it doesn't rain today, a lot of people will die!" I then balled up my fists.

"Everyone is hoping.... It might be a waste of time for you, but for humans it's their life!" When he tried to say a word I interrupted him.

"How is it possible for you to always to play with human lives?!" I felt like my blood was boiling. He better start talking.

"That's the law of cause effect. How much nature is being returned depends on how much is being received. Aren't the humans the ones who are selfish?" He kinda did have a point, but if he doesn't let it rain I would have been sacrificed for nothing!

"As long as one is safe, it doesn't matter what happens to other people. Shouldn't you know that better than anyone?" I then started to remember back on what my people said. 'If we do a sacrifice, we can all live! Just one person... just one person...' I kinda started to understand what he meant. I was the one who was suppose to be protected.

"Also. Aren't you misunderstanding something?" He then opens the sugar jar for his tea.

"Why don't you understand your own situation?" My face then went red. I quickly turned around and out the doors ready to cry, I remembered the other day when I said I didn't care. The Water God was now in silence. I was mistaken. I've been fooled by his appearance... I forgot that I was facing a bad tempered god... I didn't care where I was going tears were streaming down my face now blinding my vision. My wrist was then grabbed.

"What is it?!" Thinking this was The Water God. I looked at him, but it wasn't him, it was Genesis.

"Ah, Genesis... I am sorry." 

"Did something happen?" Genesis asked, then lets go of my hand.

"No, it's nothing." I then say.

"If you are tired, tell me. I will help you anytime." The wind then blew right through the trees.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"I don't want to escape yet. I have to try my best." After all I am Seph's bride right now.

He nodded and walked away. He then started to think to himself.

'She is different from 'her'. I remember when 'she' was also here back then. When (Y/N) said that she wouldn't escape yet it made me remember when the other person was here. ''Let's escape...'' ''Let's escape together Genesis.'' ' But that was a long time ago we need to focus on (Y/N) and make sure that doesn't happen again.

*****

3rd persons pov

Night time.

The Water God and Tae-Ele-Jin were sitting in one of the water realms transportation. It was more likely in the air. It sat still not going anywhere. The Water God took a sip from the small tea plate.

"Seph. Why are you being so ill tempered? It's not like you don't like her..." Tae-Ele-Jin spoke.

"..." The Water God was still silent.

"Never the less." The Water God then stopped drinking his drink.

"One way or another, I actually like this world. The Ground is undoubtedly dry with it's extreme ugliness due to the drought and the people fight and kill each other continuously, but the moon is always beautiful." The Water God then look towards the moon that was in the sky. Beautiful music was being played by the servants while he had his cup refilled but this time with water.

"It's not me; The Humans are killing themselves. The Humans make the water unclean and contaminated. Killing off not only their own kind, but also the other animals. Once it's over, everything will be destroyed."

"Even so, are going to make your cute Bride cry?" Tae-Ele-Jin did make a good point in The Water God's mind. The Water God started to think back when his bride: (Y/N), started to cry when she was dreaming about her mom. 'Hmph. Well I have no choice.' He looked into the bowl of water he had in his hand.

'A god is meant to forgive the humans in the end, even if it has been forgotten in time.' He thought then pored the water on the floor. In which back on Earth and in (Y/N)'s village, clouds started to go over her village, making it overcast. The sudden rain drops then came down, then it started to poor.

"It's raining!" The towns people were now so happy, that the final drought was over.

Some of them might have remembered (Y/N), who has sacrificed herself and is The Bride of Sephiroth. And in the future, this will be passed down as a story. The story of a violent Water God who was calmed by a girl.... Who sacrificed herself to save a village. 

******

(Your pov)

I woke up the next morning, feeling a bit better from yesterday. I got out of bed fixing up my hair, then I found a beautiful (F/C) dress and shoes lay out for me. I quickly put it on trying to not to wreck. 

****

I made my way outside, watching the birds fly by. Until I saw Moo-Ra, come and stand right beside me, once again taking another puff from her pipe.

"So Seph let the rain fall?" 'He did?' I started to wonder.

Moo-Ra then started to think 'What's the Fickleness all of a sudden?'

"But... Aren't you curious? About what happen to all of Seph's previous Brides?!" 

What happen to his previous Brides? I wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I am happy that you like this book so far. It will get much more interesting soon. I love writing this it's so much fun. Also this book will probably be the longest book I will write for now. Happy to see you all are enjoying it. Bye for now readers, see ya soon and happy readings! Have any questions? I will answer them if asked.
> 
> -Breanne


	4. Chapter 4: Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are starting to bond more with Seph(Sephiroth), but in a sense jealousy is blooming, of Genesis always protecting you.

https://img.wattpad.com/36d9a677aee7ff3577a5b774c3a93372a146c8d3/68747470733a2f2f696d672e776174747061642e636f6d2f73746f72795f70617274732f3937363331393338392f696d616765732f313634363332323236363038326137613831303331323338343334312e6a7067?s=fit&h=360&w=720&q=80

This day was very unusual, normally everyday would be nice and cool, especially in The Water Kingdom. But it was a very hot day out. 

"Jeez! It's Really hot today." Aerith was currently slumped over the balcony rail.

"Really?! I think it's perfect." Reno replied sitting on the rail of the balcony, with his back leaning up against the pillar. 'I hate him.' Stared at him. In which they both knew Reno was The Fire God.

Seph started to wonder around, noticing it was hotter than usual. He started to feel weak and dizzy. He suddenly hit the ground, his body was feeling more warmer than usual. A sense of a heat wave came over him, making him feel more dizzy.

(Your pov)

After what Moo-Ra told me, I started to think. As I made my way down the outdoor hallways I saw Seph on the floor.

"Seph!" I quickly ran over to him and crouched down. I shook his arm for a second. Nothing. I then took him into my arms and put my hand on his forehead. He was defiantly having a fever. I quickly picked him up. Quickly sprinting down the hallways to find the Doctor. 

*****

"Don't worry. Seph's The God of Water, so he is weak to sunlight." I am glad that he is alright now. He just had a fever, he was brought back to his room not too long ago.

"I am sure that you were worried about him, (Y/N). Take a breath in and exhale, he is going to be alright." I followed his steps and I started to calm down.

"Moreover, I've heard that you have lost your way several times now, right? Heh heh.... The Water Kingdom is really big, so be careful that you don't disappear all of a sudden." He then walk over to another cabinet and put something away.

"Like all of Seph's other Bride's?" Tae-Ele-Jin then stopped in his own tracks then turned towards me.

"Hm.... who told you that?" He then asked.

"The Female God Moo-Ra wouldn't say anything else. Sir Tae-Ele-Jin, do you happen to know anything about it?" I asked, feeling like he knows something.

"Hmm....Oh......This is hard to explain." He adjusted his goggles.

"I haven't been here long enough, so I don't know the details." I started to listen. 

"All I know is Seph's first wife was a woman called 'Nakbin'. She was the only woman that Seph ever really loved, but she died young. I don't know why she died, and I don't know what happened to all of his other wives. I only know that one fact. And yet, there is one more thing we can be sure of....Because he can't be honest, a lot of people misunderstood him. But Seph is not a bad person, so don't worry." 

"Yes.... I know." After all he let the rain fall....

"If you are still worried about it, I'll do a palm reading for you. If you know the future, will you worry less?" He then takes my left hand and looks at my palm, making a 'hmm' sound. Examining every line.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked. Now waiting for an answer.

"No You'll live happily ever after." Wait I thought that was only in fairy tales!

"Now that we're at it, would you like to buy a few charms? I'll give it to you for cheap." He then asks.

"No thanks." I smile sweetly.

*******

3rd persons pov

Aerith, Seph and I had all just met up.

"Seph! (Y/N)!" We then saw Aerith approach us.

"I heard that you collapsed, didn't Tae-Ele-Jin tell you to go to the forest to recuperate?" Aerith smiled, to (Y/N) she was always so kind like an angel.

"Since, (Y/N) and I are both worried. We will go with you!" Earning a snarl from Seph, he sounded annoyed.

"No thanks. To the both of you. I am just going their to play." 

*******

In the end they ended coming with him. The forest was nothing like (Y/N) has ever seen. The some trees were bigger than mountains. While other's were normal sized. The huge trees obscured most sunlight that was coming down. They were currently up in a gazebo that was in a tree with more of a Chinese look to it. While (Y/N) was just in amazement that there was water coming down off the tree branches. Seph sat there with warm water over his bare feat. It's said this water can heal and bring back energy. (Y/N) and Aerith were talking off in the distance. The Water God still a little bit annoyed.

"(Y/N), is this your first time in the forest here? Because there's plenty of water in The Water Kingdom, the trees grow very well. They're so beautiful, too!" Both of them sounded really happy talking to each other. They started walking around in the forest, seeing many beautiful plants, huge trees, and lots of crystal clear water. 

"I like the plants they're honest..... They don't deceive you, and they return as much love as they receive." 

"They're beautiful." (Y/N) did agree with that fact. Back where The Water God was healing. He noticed that Reno had just came. Now leaning back and putting a fist on his cheek.

"Reno, as The Fire God, why do you come to The Water kingdom this often?" Reno then put on a mischievous and playful smirk.

"Mind your own business. I am not here to see you." A sudden spark of annoyance then came between the two. 

Back where the two girls were walking in the forest.

(Y/N) was admiring the beautiful ponds when all of a sudden she heard some barks from a dog. Now turning her heal it was indeed a dog. A golden lab to be exact. 

"Wow, how did you come all the way here?" She asked the dog. It wasn't like the dog could literally talk. 

"Are you alone? Why did you leave the rest of your family to become alone?" She wondered that question as well.

"I'm alone too.... so that makes us kinda the same." You suddenly reached forward to pet the dog.

Suddenly Seph had this feeling that something bad was going to happen. He quickly got up from the bench he was sitting on and looked over the railing.

"(Y/N)! No!" He yelled. She then look at him from afar.

"What?" What you didn't know was: That 'dog' was a mere illusion, it was not a dog. It looked more like a crocodile, but with teeth that went from it's mouth down to it's tale. It was too late for you to move. You looked back and suddenly screamed, and shut your eyes. No bite came but an burning and stabbing feeling to your ankle. When you suddenly opened your eyes Commander Genesis had put his wrist guard that was made of leather right at the monster. He was currently behind you, no blood came when the creature had bit down on the leather. Genesis quickly took the wooden long bow off his back and loaded it fast. Then shot the arrow at the creature. It went right through it's eye, earning a squeal from it. In seconds it was dead. (Y/N)'s hands were suddenly trembling.

"But why is a 'Che' here?" Reno thought. (Che: Is a tiger like monster that barks like a dog in order to lure humans closer to eat them.)

"Phew. It's Genesis, as expected. He is the best Archer in the relm of Gods." Reno smirked.

"You idiot!"

"Will you come to your senses when you are only dead? Why can't you be more careful?!" Seph was truly worried for her. After all he doesn't want to lose another Bride.

'Tsk... he's not helping, and moreover, he has the loudest voice.' Aerith thought. (Y/N) was currently on the ground, she then looked at her ankle. It had a really bad purple bruise on it.

"Oh...no." (Y/N) suddenly touched her ankle and it suddenly came to her with a stinging pain.

Seph came to realisation that his bride and soon to be wife was hurt. From stubborn eyes to now soft eyes. He realised he shouldn't had used that tone with his bride.

"What should we do? I think she sprained her ankle. And Tae-Ele-Jin is not here." Aerith frowned and looked at Seph.

"(Y/N).... I am s-" Seph was then interrupted by Genesis.

"I will take her." He then bowed towards Seph.

Genesis suddenly swept (Y/N) off her feet. Now with a blush suddenly coming on her face.

"Wow (Y/N) must be really happy." Aerith jumped in excitement.

"Seeing them like that makes you wonder. Don't they look good together?" Reno said that to Seph. This made his blood boil.

"Should we head back, too, Seph?!" Reno asked. But he ignored Reno, when a leaf came into his hand. He looked at it for a second then cringed, and balled up his fist.

*******

The sudden night time came, when the full moon was out once again. (Y/N) was laying down in her bed still in a blushing mess. She then look down to her ankle and saw how it was bandaged up.

'For some reason... I can't sleep.' You thought. Only a candle was lit to light up her room. Still having a question in mind.

'Where did Seph go?' She wondered.

Sephiroth was in his his study writing something.

"I hear there was an accented this afternoon." Tae-Ele-Jin started.

"I am glad that Genesis was close by to watch over things. It could've been dangerous. You don't have enough strength during the day, so you must always be careful, Seph." Sephiroth just agreed, with the facts that he is too weak during the day.

"Does the young lady know yet? Your form at night."

"How come you're still hiding it?" He asked. Sephiroth then closed his eyes and smiled.

"It's not like I purposely wanted to hide it. It just happened." He sighed.

"When do you plan to tell her? Don't you feel guilty towards your bride?" Tae-Ele-Jin interjected.

"What? I'll tell her when the opportunity comes." Sephiroth then disappeared into the night, out the window.

Tae-Ele-Jin then sighed and thought to himself.

'What? I'm just having fun with you. I don't care if you tell her or not.....'

Meanwhile Sephiroth went to go give is bride a little visit. Hopping from roof top to roof top, then through the court yard. He went a little further from building to building. His long silver hair swaying in the wind while his hair shined by the moonlight. He then jumped down to ground level. His bare feet feeling the soft earth and grass bellow. Stopping right in front of the building she stayed in. 'She should be sleeping..." He thought. He took the opportunity to go see his sleeping bride. But was she really sleeping?

He quickly jumped from the grass all the way onto the balcony rail, thinking he was going to hurtle over it. But boy he was wrong. He suddenly came to a dead stop halt. He saw his bride right in front of him. 'Huh?' He thought. His mako coloured eyes looked into her (E/C). He saw the frighten look in her eyes. You slowly started to back up. 'Not good!....' He thought in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Readers. Sorry for leaving you all on a cliff hanger. It's just getting better and better in my opinion. This chapter was a bit longer than usual. The last one was 1777 words, while this chapter is a bit longer. 1900+ words. I hope you have enjoyed it so far, as I like to make chapters as fun or as great that you could like. See ya really soon readers. Happy reading :)
> 
> -Breanne


	5. Chapter 5: Sephiroth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find a sudden stranger on your balcony (Sephiroth) will you under cover some of the truth?

Sephiroth knew if you were to escape right now and out of his sight, he would be sure that you would wake up the whole kingdom. He had no other choice. He quickly tackled you down on the ground making a *thud* sound on the ground. He quickly straddled your hips and pinned your hands above your head. Before you could scream of the sudden stranger that was now on top of you, he put his other hand over your mouth.

(Your pov)

From the times I kept thinking and thinking, I couldn't sleep. I walked over to my balcony to get some fresh air. I turned the handle of the double doors of the balcony. Now walking to the rail and looking up at the beautiful full moon and stars that had been painted for tonight. I was in sudden shock when I saw a man suddenly in front of me. Long silver hair, shining in the light. Mako green cat like eyes. Ivory skin, white robes, sharp jaw, silver bangs curving the sides of his face. Broad chest and muscular arms. When I did look to his chest, a small bit of it was exposed, but on the right side of his chest was a black dragon tattoo. I had to emit he was very handsome, a sudden blush came to my face. '(Y/N)! Your falling in love with a total stranger that had just came on your balcony!' In a way I wish he was my fiance. I suddenly started to back up, slowly. I was suddenly tackled to the ground, hands pin above my head. He was kinda heavy, I struggled and tried to escape, but he wouldn't let me. Option number 2 was to scream. Before I could get to that point he put his hand over my mouth. I widen my eyes what was he going to do?

A sigh then came.

"I don't want a big commotion, so if you promise not to scream, I will let you go." A deep smooth voice came out of his throat, while his intoxicating eyes looked into my (E/C) eyes.

"Got it?" He asked. I couldn't say much since his hand was clamped around my mouth. I then nodded. He slowly re-drawed his hand, then thought to himself ' Well I don't trust you but....'

Sephiroth's pov

I was going to eventually tell her about this, but I didn't expect for the chance to come so soon. Moreover.... how am I going to explain this situation to her? That I'm a kid during the day and a adult during the night? (It's true but a bit out of context) Should I have just knocked her unconscious and escaped? No, should I knock her out now? I hate complicated situations.... I then balled up my fist ready to knock her out any moment. 

"Excuse me?" I heard a sweet, calm, beautiful voice escape her throat. I froze in place thinking she might of caught on what I was going to do.

"Who....are you?" She then asked. I then stood up and she did as well. Staring down into those sparkly (E/C) eyes.

She doesn't know? Oh, that's right. A normal human can't even imagine that I am the same person.

"I..." She waited for my answer.

"I call myself 'Sephiroth'." She tilted her head.

"Sephiroth..." My name ran off her tongue as she tested it out.

******

"So your saying that you are Seph's older cousin?" I nodded. Hoping this story might convince her. She looked pretty convinced. I lied because of the circumstances, but for the time being, I think I will leave things how they are.

Just out of curiosity....

"Why haven't you escaped?" I wondered.

"Aren't you afraid of Seph? When you knew you were going to be sacrificed, couldn't have figured out a way out of it? Such as bribing a female Shaman or escape to live in some other place?" Still wondering I gave her time to think about my questions. She took a breath in then exhaled.

"I don't remember this too well but....." She started.

"When I was a kid, I played near the pond and fell into the water."

Flash back and in your point of view.

I couldn't breath. I was falling further and further, deeper and deeper into the pond. Please save me... mom... I was hoping of all people it would be mom. I reached my hand up hoping someone would grab onto it. My lungs burned, and I felt weak that I couldn't do anything about it.

I then felt my hand get grabbed and it pulled me up, who was it? Once I was on the water's surface I started coughing like crazy and I pulled myself out and onto the grass. Gasping for air. Once I opened my eyes my mom was running towards me in the distance.

"(Y/N)! Are you alright, (Y/N)?" Afterwards, I found out that it was not a person who pulled me out. It was a stem of a water lily. I remember after that my grandma telling me it was Sephiroth who saved me. And I also remember my grandma telling me that: The Water lily is 'his' flower.

Flash back end.

Sephiroth's pov

I listen to her story and indeed she was right I was the one that saved her when she was young. 

"Does the water lily bloom all year long?" I asked.

"It opens up during the day and closes at night, only to open up the next day, which is why... I'ts also called the 'sleeping flower'." She continued.

"A long time ago, Seph got sad over those who intended to drown themselves, so in order to avoid that, he transformed himself into a water lily with big petals." 

"So, I was afraid." She was afraid?

"He's someone who gets sad when someone dies. He can't be a bad person. It could really have been Seph himself, like my grandmother said." I started walking forward to the balcony rail.

"There are things your grandmother doesn't know." I then stood on the balcony railing and turned my head to look back at her. I figured I should use the water lily reference to try to get her to figure out that Seph and I are the same person.

"Such as a water lily that only 'opens up at night'." 

"?" I then disappeared off her balcony and right into the night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Your pov)

"I met Seph's older cousin the other day." 

"Older cousin?" Moo-Ra was clearly confused.

"A person named 'Sephiroth'." She then smiled and took a puff out of her fancy pipe.

"Sephiroth..." I was currently talking to Moo-Ra, I didn't know who else to talk to currently.

"Yes there is indeed a person named 'Sephiroth' here. Huh... Ho ho." 'I guess it wasn't exactually a lie.' Moo-Ra thought.

"So? What do you think after meeting him?" I was going to say gorgeous like a god should look like but instead...

"A water lily." I then turned my head back towards her.

"He was like a water lily."

Somewhere else.....In another relm.

Yook-oh went to go visit Sephiroth's mother. This relm had may birds and also a lot of chocobos. Lots of tweeting everywhere, even the people there had wings on their backs.

"So Seph has taken a wife?" Janova replied.

"..." Yook-oh stayed quite.

"Humph. Without telling me anything? As usual, Sephiroth does what ever he wants. And once again , a worthless human has entered The Water Kingdom...." Janova was clearly not pleased with her son.

"I'll go visit The Water Kingdom myself..."

Back in The Water Kingdom

"Janova's messenger has come bringing a message!" Aerith, Reno, and (Y/N) were outside and surprised to see a human that looked like a chocobo. He was real small like a kid, but with white feathers for tiny wings. He then falls because of the tiny wings and drops the scroll. (Y/N) wondered who was Janova.

"That thing is a messenger?" (Y/N) asks.

"He is on of Janova's closest associate. Don't look down on him." Reno explains. The person picks up the scroll then tries to hand it to Reno. With shaking hand he then grabs the scroll and tries not to be fooled by his appearance.

'Isn't this?' Reno then looks at the scroll.

"This is bad..... Janova will be coming to The Water Kingdom." Reno then explains to Aerith and (Y/N).

"Who is Janova?" (Y/N) then asks, very confused. While a bird then lands on her shoulder.

"She is..... Seph's 'Mother'." Aerith then replied.

"Is she very strict? Everyone seems to be very afraid of her...." Still wondering. A butterfly then lands on her finger.

"That's not it....." Reno starts. (Y/N) then looks up towards a tree who now had a spider and a web there.

"The reason why she's so scary is.... Because she's the god of punishment and torture!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading readers! Thank you all so much for giving this book a chance. It is going to take me a real long time to finish this book, but anyways it is so much fun to write this. So you had just met Sephiroth and you do not realise he is Seph the same person. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter! See ya soon readers! Happy readings!
> 
> -Breanne


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more explanation, and more of the back story between some characters. But closer to the ending gets real good. I hope you all enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating in a long time. Just a small reminder, Seph is still Sephiroth, but he is the child version of the curse, while Sephiroth's form only comes at night. Sorry if you were confused from before.

"Is she very strict?" (Y/N) asked, looking into Reno's emerald/mako coloured eyes. 

"Everyone seems to be afraid of her." You continued as the wind blew through your (H/C) (H/L). It seemed like a fine day, as it was late afternoon currently.

"That's not it." Reno replied leaning against the dark wooden railing of a deck area, that was near one of the main beautiful gardens.

"The reason JENOVA is so scary.... because she is the goddess of punishment and torture." You suddenly got the shivers up your spine, but all of a sudden your hairs on the back of your neck sprang up. You thought about if people were to defy JENOVA what would happen to them? 

"But, you don't need to be nervous. Since she's also the goddess of Love and Hate." Reno playfully winked at you, in which that made you giggle. Having a slight relief that she isn't all bad. But was that the end of the punch line?

"But that doesn't mean you can be careless. Since she is also the god of disease." That sudden cold wind came back making you a bit freaked out. But your probably wondering where our main character is....

It was still late in the afternoon and Seph was drawing. With each stroke of the paint brush and the black ink. He was sitting near a table where one of the open lower balcony areas were. The drawing was symbol. It looked more like a dragon that had caught a human prey. The symbol started to rattle the paper, and the drawing started to fade. Before you know it a small water dragon had emerged from the paper. It floated around Seph's paint brush, coiling itself around the pain brush before taking off somewhere else. Seph then turns his head looking off into the vast horizon and how beautiful of a day it was. He could sense that Genesis was there. 

"For some reason, the wind and water are very noisy today." Seph spoke.

"They are restless because of the prescience of something unknown..." Genesis spoke, agreeing with him being concerned. 

"Yes, JENOVA's messenger brought us a letter." Genesis replied, holding his hands behind his back.

"Without a doubt, Reno must have opened it." Seph rolled his eyes.

"And it's contents." Sephiroth stated.

"It said that she will visit The Water Kingdom soon." Genesis, then took out Loveless and started looking over the poetry within.

"It's because of, (Y/N)..." Seph looked to the stone, cold floor.

Seph then looked up at Genesis who seemed to be hiding something.

"But how did she find out? She's terminated her frequent contacts with me for several hundred years.... Was it you, Genesis?" He asked, with concern. Seph used his power to elevate the water that was in the the pots. It started to elevate and float. 

"Was it you, Genesis?" Seph asked, while the water went around Genesis like if it were a weapon ready to either drown or attack Genesis.

"I am sorry, I will receive any kind of punishment." Genesis closed his eyes accepting what he did.

Seph took a long look at Genesis examining if he was lieing or not. But there was no twitch in the facial expression, no signs of nervousness, and he was accepting it. 

"Let's just stop." Seph started.

"I know you didn't do it. It was obviously Yook-oh. He is after all, originally apart of my Mother's group." Suddenly Seph released his hold on the water and it dropped, while small rain drops dropped on Genesis's head.

"But you knew from the very start, though, right? Hmp! Don't you know that covering for it doesn't accomplish much?" Genesis continued to stay quiet, but suddenly apologised, keeping his head bowed.

"Sorry." He still felt pretty bad for lieing to another god.

"Don't do it again." Seph replied coming closer to Genesis.

"...."

"If you also betray me...." Seph then looked up to Genesis.

"I am not going to forgive you." But suddenly that sparked a memory that happened thousands of years ago. They both considered each other brothers, way before he was cursed.

Never again...

"I'll forgive you this once..." Those words Genesis and Sephiroth remembered. He remembered the time when it happened, Genesis felt so bad he even fell to his knees, with his bow in hand.

"Yes." That is all Genesis could reply to Seph. Seph had gave genesis a hug as a promise.

"SEPH!" Reno came running into the room with full speed.

"Have you heard about it? JENOVA?" Reno then stopped in his tracks.

"Why are you guys hugging each other?" Reno asked, while Seph sent a glare at Reno, clearly in the day Seph was still a child.

********

As nighttime rolled around (Y/N) stood on one of the small bridges of the guardian.

"(Y/N)." You suddenly turned around hearing a familiar voice.

"Aerith..." She looked a bit surprised.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Aerith asked, with a sweet voice.

"I was just thinking." You replied back to her.

"If it's because of JENOVA, then don't worry about it. Everything will be okay, so cheer up, (Y/N)!" Her atmosphere was calming.

"Thank you..." You couldn't help but smile. She was basically considered a friend to you. She was the only one really friendly besides Genesis and Reno.

"But what did, Seph say about it?" Aerith asked with curiosity, with you both suddenly looking up to the sky.

"That's still..." You told her everything but suddenly was lost for words.

"Damn! What is he doing? In this sort of situation, your husband has to help you!" Aerith yelled making you kinda laughed.

******

After a little while of talking... Aerith decided to call it in for a night.

"Aerith, it's really late, you should get going." You replied then looking over to her.

"What? (Y/N), aren't you coming in too?" She asked with a surprised expression.

"I'll go in a little later." You decided, but you still wanted to stay out here. The night was young, and there was always a full moon each night.

"Okay, then I will be going first.... Good night, (Y/N)!" Aerith walked away then waved to you, then went inside.

But you wanted to go look for Seph. He was gone all day and a question lingered in your mind. You walked closer to a cobblestone bridge but duct under it and went through some of the plant area. This area had many docks and the ocean. Where could have Seph been all day? You wondered.

With a sudden splash sound, your eyes wondered to the water off in the distance, Sephiroth had came up from the water. Your face suddenly went red, cause of the fact Sephiroth's back was to you. In another words he was washing up. How the water slid down his muscular back and biceps. His hair shined in the moon light and sparkled. He was truly a god in your eyes.

Sephiroth brought his hand to his forehead bringing back his bangs, as water slid down his face. You wanted to get a bit of a closer look, so you took a few steps forward. Sephiroth darted his head, looking to see who was there.

"Who is it!?" He said. But he knew you were there. 'A little mouse has hidden it's self.' Sephiroth thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter wasn't as long. I will be updating more often on this book. And....Omg! When I came back to this story I saw how I only had 5 chapters up and 1k reads! Thank you all so much! I will never give up this book, nor discontinue it! Thanks again! And there must be a lot of people who really like Sephiroth....Cause XD I only put up 5 chapters, 6 now. Thanks again for reading, voting and commenting!
> 
> Word count: 1317


End file.
